


Inappropriate use of an Officer ( Or How Gunny Got Some )

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Desk Sex, First Time, Grumpy Gunny ( well only for a little bit ), M/M, Mom and Dad finally figuring shit out, Swearing well yeh they are Marines, inappropriate use of an Officer, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “You try pulling superman shit like that again and I will put you on a leash, “





	Inappropriate use of an Officer ( Or How Gunny Got Some )

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction and my sad strange mind , no offence meant to the real men or actors who portrayed them.
> 
> There is no excuse for this at all it is just shameless smut with a tiny amount of plot ..it is really just an excuse for me to write about these two ***Shrugs ***
> 
> I have to thank @justanotherevakshipper for helping sort through this mess and getting me through my writing crisis ..
> 
> All criminal use of grammer and spelling are mine , no one else to blame

Mike had been quiet after the bridge, hands  clutching  the wheel in a , vice grip, jaw clenched, and eyes forward, barely uttering a word unless it was to answer a direct command . 

 

Nate  risked a glance  over at his Gunny -   “Mike you know I had to do it, we could have lost our men, and it was the right thing to do. ,I couldn't just sit in here while our men were stuck on that bridge , they needed me “ while he tried to keep his voice firm and resolved  Nate felt it waver in the face of the cold anger that was rolling off his second-in-command. 

 

Once they had reached a  safe distance, and he had ensured Pappy’s successful cas-evac he headed back to his victor hoping that Mike had calmed down .Nate was busily stuck in his own head when a strong calloused hand grabbed him and shoved him against the canvassed side of his vehicle. , throwing his hands forward in reflex he felt the hard unyielding surface of Mike's flak vest. 

“Mike, what the fuck!?”

 

Mike leaned his head in “Are you fucking insane !? Well Nate ? Do you think we can risk losing the one compitant leautenant in this godamn cluster fuck “ mikes voice was a gravely hiss  “You try pulling superman shit like that again and I will put you on a leash, “

 

Mike's voice dropped softer, lowering his head so his mouth was close to Nate's neck “You can't do shit like that to me “ 

Nate felt himself shiver at the feel of Mike's mouth so close to his neck- how many combat jacks had been spent imagining a scenario like this, though a less pissed off Mike had featured a bit more frequently.

 

Nate turned his head a fraction so his lips barely grazed Mike's cheek, “Given time and privacy I could think of a few things I could do to make it up to you.”

He felt Mike's breath stutter against his neck “ Jesus Nate you can’t just spring that on a guy,”

Nate felt Mike's hand trail down his side finally coming to rest on his hip , hand curling possessively around it.

Mike turned his head towards the back of the truck,  “ Qtip , Lt and I need to sort some shit out , you and Christensen take watch “

“On it Gunny “ Qtip yelled back then quieter to Christeson “ Mom and Dad are finally working their shit out yo, “

Nate felt Mike shift his attention back to him , faces only a breath apart. Mike spoke in a low drawl “ Just so we understand each other , when given the privacy , I fully intend on fucking you on every available surface. for now this is going to have to suffice”. 

Mike's mouth captured Nates  in a rough,dirty kiss , Nate groaned low and wanton when Mike's tongue swiped across his , releasing his grip on Mike's vest , he sought to feel skin , needed to feel Mikes skin but layers of Mopp suits and flak vests were making the task difficult he settled for pressing his hand against the nape of Mike's neck.  

 

Deepening the kiss he felt Mike groan in response , the solid  press of Mike against him, was going to have him coming in his ods if he kept this up. Mike pulled away from the kiss , pressing his nose to the side of Nate's jaw  “ We keep this up someone is going to end up seeing for sure “ Nate nodded in agreement part of him just wanted to go on like this , but the rational part , the part not connected to his dick agreed , they had taken a risk but now had to stow it away till they had time and safety , he was just relieved to find that Mike had harboured the same feelings , desires as he.

 

Mike stepped back straightening himself and giving Nate the once over he called to the back of the command vehicle  “Boys Mom and Dad have finished their chat , you want get some sack time I’m going to take watch” 

 

Nate took a step forward to follow Mike back to their watch position on the berm , when Mike turned and looked at him “Nate you ever pull shit like that again and scare me half to death, I will shoot you myself and get your ass casevaced “ Nate grunted and frustrated sigh but knew now was not the time to get into why his actions were right “ Roger that Gunny” 

 

===========================================================

 

The football game broke up after Rudy and Rays confrontation , Nate had watched an upset Ray walk of toward the warehouse trailed by a murderous looking Brad , he  would leave Brad to sort out Ray. Looking up from where he sat in the shade of the command vehicle he spied Mike walking towards him , still shirtless and camo pants slung low on his hips,

 

Nate tried  to find his focus and stop thoughts of inappropriate use of military personnel  “So Patterson tried slugging  Schwetje” 

 

Mike grinned “ Yeah , think it's been decided we don’t play football anymore”   Mike lent into the back of the command vehicle to grab one of the water containers. Nate was finding it increasingly harder to not stare at Mike , they had all seen each other in various stages of undress , being a Marine ment you had no privacy or shame for that matter but , to see Mike like this was something different , right now all he wanted was to throw Mike against the Humvee and lick the sweat he could see had gathered on Mike's collar bones , not to mention what the sight of the tempting trail of light blonde hair on Mike's stomach   was doing doing terrible things  Nate's peace of mind.

 

Mike bent over pouring the water over his head and chest , Nate became fixated with the drops running down Mike's chest , looking up he saw Mike smirk. The fucker was doing it on purpose, Nate stood and walked to where Mike was wiping himself down “You are a tease Gunny “ Mike gave him another smirk and a raised eyebrow that suggested that he was well aware of what he was doing.

Nate shook his head giving a rueful smile “ Well I have better take these forms to  Schwetje, and hear again how I have to learn to be a better officer “ the resignation Nate felt over the cluster fuck of command filtered through , he saw Mike look around then felt him clasp his upper arm , “ Not long and we get to head home maybe even forget this cluster fuck for a while “

 

Nate favoured Mike with a smile “ True and I seem to remember a promise you made involving surfaces” 

 

Nate heard Mike make a thoughtful sound “ I seem to remember something about that too “letting his hand drift down Nate's arm till his fingers brushed the inside of Nate's wrist for a moment, Nate felt a flare of want arch through him he just wanted time alone with Mike to have the chance to map out with his hands and mouth , that which his eyes had already memorized.  

 

,Mike reached over to retrieve his blouse and t shirt from where they hung on the back of the humvee, buttoning his shirt  “ Well I better go check on Rudy , make sure he’s not beating himself up too much about Ray , man has a big heart under all that muscle , I’ll come rescue you from the brains trust after I check in with the men “ 

 

“Copy that Gunny wish me luck “ Nate walked off to where the Officers Tents were set up , even though the thought of having to spend time in the company of Schwetje was not a particularly enjoyable one , just knowing that Mike was close at hand was enough to give him hope he would not end up killing a senior officer.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men all gathered around the laptop to view Lilleys video, the last thing Mike needed was to watch that , he infact had other plans whilst the men were occupied  and thanks to Rudy's stash he may be able to make good on a promise made to Nate.

 

Nate inclined his head indicating he wanted Mike to follow him , leaving the men to watch the film , they followed one of the hallways to a small stairwell Nate leading and Mike close on his tail, climbing the stairs gave Mike a chance to appreciate Nate's ass , the tightening of the fabric over Nates ass as he climbed the stairs was making it god awful hard for Mike to concentrate 

 

They continued their climb until they reach the deserted third floor landing, the only sound apart from their breathing was the occasional pop of gunfire coming from the rooftops around them. 

 

Nate walked on till he came to a door at the far end of the hall, a small mischievous smile on his lips which had Mike nervous and excited at the same time. 

 

Entering the room Mike barely had a minute to scope his surroundings before he was firmly shoved into the closing door , his arms suddenly full of a very handsy LT, he could feel Nate reach around and snap the door lock into place “ Privacy and flat surfaces “ Nate huffed , Mike could only nod mutely in response, breathing in the clean fresh smell of Nate , thank fuck for POG camps and showers.

 

Nate kissed like he was never going to get the chance again , teeth and tongue both seeking to explore and claim , it did not take Mike to respond in kind. Hands trailing down Nate's back to finally come to rest on Nate's ass , feeling the flex and swell of muscle beneath his hands Mike groaned into Nate's mouth , releasing Nate's mouth from the kiss Mike soon started placing wet open mouth kisses down Nate's throat , nipping lightly at the spot behind Nate's ear that seem to have him grinding into Mike, he could grow addicted to the moans and breathy growls that he elicited from Nate , but he he needed more , more skin more contact  in one smooth move Mike managed to flip them so it was Nate pressed into the door. 

 

Pushing his legs between Nates he gave an experimental roll of his hips , the sound that came from Nate's mouth was downright pornographic. Hands fumbled for buttons , soon both were down to just their trousers , shirts and t shirts thrown on top of one of the chairs. The slow grind against each other had them both panting , Mike surfaced from the haze long enough to realise he needed Nate without his pants and horizontal . cupping his hands under Nates thighs he lifted Nate bodily carrying him to the nearby desk , with one hand supporting Nate the other he used to clear the desk ,a hand already working to undo the constraining zipper and pull both Nate pants and boxers down in one swift movement .

 

“Impatient much Mike “ husked Nate 

“You have no idea Nate” 

 

Looking at Nate's kiss reddened mouth and hooded eyes stirred something almost predatory in Mike , that must have shown in his face as Nate shivered arching his back to try and gain more contact, Mike looked down to see the flushed arch of Nate's erection already leaking against his belly. Leaning forward he cupped Nate's face in his hands kissing him slowly tasting and teasing , the savouring the slow slip and slide of tongues , Mike felt like he was drowning in Nate , he was so fucking responsive to every touch , he knew he could spend days mapping out Nates body and cataloging each moan and breathy whisper away.

Breaking the kiss Mike needed to taste more of Nate to find out what other sounds he could get to fall from his mouth running his hands down Nate's chest he passed his thumb back and forth across Nates nipple , the needy little sounds encouraged Mike to continue , mouthing at the already budding nipple he gently sucked drawing it into his mouth , scraping teeth against tender flesh had Nate arching up into his touch , Mike's slowly swapped sides lavishing the other side with as much judicious attention 

Mike stood , pulling nate so he lay close to the edge of the desk running his hands up Nates thighs tracking the hitches in breathing Nate took 

“You going to put a man out of his misery soon or was torture part of your mo?” 

 

Mike smirked, knowing that would infuriate Nate more before leaning down and ghosting a breath over Nate’s already sensitive cock, allowing his tongue to snake out and lick the droplets of pre that were already forming on its head.  

Nate arched his hips towards Mike, “Cock , mouth, please.”

 

“Typical officers always having to boss the enlisted men around,” teased Mike. 

 

Before Nate could respond, Mike took Nate in his mouth - it had been a while, but some things you never forgot, and the weight of Nates cock on his tongue had Mike wanting to groan himself. Relaxing, he willed his throat to open more, hell bent on having Nate a writhing mess before he was done. He kept the pace slow, letting his tongue trace patterns along the underside of Nate's cock.  Taking Nate as deep as he cold swallowing around him, the masculine grunts that Nate made were music to Mike's ears. Nate swore a litany of “Oh Fucks” tapering off to wordles grunts and whines.

 

He wanted to see Nate come, to fall apart, but he also wanted to be inside Nate when that happened. With his free hand he fumbled in his pocket, and finally his fingers latching onto the lube and condom he had been able to beg of Rudy, silently thanking god for Rudy's propensity to be ridiculously well supplied with the necessities of life. 

 

Realising Nate's cock from his mouth, he sat back on the balls of his feet, looking at the man he had spread out before him, and fuck if it wasn't a sight to make him want to come - but not yet. Pulling Nate forward off the desk, he pressed a kiss to the side of Nate's throat and murmured into Nate’s skin. “Time to fulfil a promise.” Mike felt Nate's hands wrap around his back, pulling him in for a long dirty kiss, 

 

Stepping back, Mike guided Nate to turn around and lean over the desk, the sight of his LT, his Nate bent over like this had Mike needing to take steadying breaths.

 

Mike peppered kisses along Nate’s shoulders and back, slicking his fingers with the lube, he began to trace lazy circles around Nate’s hole. Slowly easing a finger in feeling the tight, hot warmth, he could feel Nate tense slightly at the intrusion.  He moved his other hand to circle Nate's cock, gently teasing the head of it with his thumb. Mike heard a soft, “OH  _ fuck _ ” from Nate and continued to tease and stretch. Soon, he inserted a second finger, crooking, then searching for the gland that would have Nate arching up against him. He knew he’d struck gold when Nate’s loud  gasp and whispered profanities reached a peak. He pushed himself back onto Mike's hand with fervor, now - Mike had always liked responsive lovers, and Nate was pushing all those primal alpha male feeling to the fore. 

 

Once Mike knew Nate was ready, he removed his fingers unhurriedly, stroking Nate’s back, and mouthing nonsensical praise into his skin. Finally releasing his own throbbing hard on from the confines of his pants, getting the condom on and lathering himself in lube was its own exercise in self control for Mike. He leaning over he brushing  a kiss along Nates spine. “You ready?”, he asked lazily. Nate turned to capture Mike's mouth in a heated kiss; a response in itself.   

 

“You have no idea how much I want this, want you.” To hear Nate say those words was like all of Mike's combat jack fantasies come to life. 

 

As he slowly breached Nate, the feeling of heat and pressure was amazing. He deepened his thrusts until he was fully seated in Nate,”Oh Fuck Nate , you feel amazing “  holding onto Nate's hips, he held himself still till he felt Nate was ready. Soon, Nate was making needy sounds, and rocking his hips, only encouraging Mike to continue. 

 

Encircling Nate's cock in one hand, his other held Nate’s hip in a vice like  grip. Beginning to rock into Nate, Mike angled his thrusts so the head of his cock brushed Nate’s gland. Increasing the strokes of his hand on Nate's cock , he was soon spewing a litany of obscenities mixed with Mike's name over and over again. Mike could feel the telltale tightening behind his balls, and knew he was going to come soon, but, he was going to make sure Nate came first. 

 

Leaning further into Nate, and deepening his strokes, he whispered into Nate's ear, “I need to feel you come, come Nate.” He twisted the wrist he was stroking Nate's cock with, and he tightened his grip. Soon, he felt Nate’s ass clench around him, his hand becoming slick with Nate's come  \- “ Oh Fuck Nate.” A few stutterd thrusts and Mike came. He was fairly certain he had blacked out for a minute there, withdrawing carefully from Nate he pressed a kiss to Nate's sweaty forehead. 

 

“You ok?”

Nate huffed a breath against the the desk where he had collapsed in a boneless sprawl.

“Ok, just...wow. I get what the fuss was all about - that was yeah, um  _ wow _ .” 

 

Mike helped Nate to sit up, then pulled him to his chest. 

“Are you saying this was your first time?” Mike felt concern flare in his chest; he had not thought about that possibility. 

 

Nate ducked his head into Mike's chest, the tips of his ears flushing red - “Um with a guy, yeah it was.”

Mike pressed a kiss to Nate's head -  “Shit I wished I had known. I wouldn’t have had your first time being bent over a desk.” 

 

Nate, as if sensing Mike's worry, leaned back, fixing Mike with a fond smile. 

“Oh believe me, I was more than fine with it, and as far as first times got it was pretty fucking spectacular.”

Mike snorted back a laugh in response. “Not sure you're going to be saying that if you have to run PT tomorrow. Come on, better get cleaned up and head back down, I payed Q-Tip off in M&Ms to run interference for us -  we take any longer and he is gonna want more.”

 

Nate quirked an eyebrow, “Where did you get M&Ms from?”

Mike smirked back at him -  “Same place I got the lube and condoms.”

 

Nate shook his head.  “Ahh Rudy”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me comments etc they feed the needy wolf ...


End file.
